


Luckless

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gunplay, Guns, M/M, Prokopinsky, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: There's a challenge in K's tobacco-growl voice when he asks, "D'you wanna play a game?""Not with you." That is a lie. "You cheat." That is the truth.





	

Prokopenko had always, in a sick, masochistic way, been up for a challenge.

 

K is a challenge all his own, all flashing eyes and calloused fingers and wicked, smirking lips. He's a beast in human skin, wrapped just loosely enough that his fangs and claws show, just enough to make it obvious that there's something _not quite human_ about him.

 

There's a challenge in K's tobacco-growl voice when he asks, "D'you wanna play a game?"

 

"Not with you." That is a lie. " _You cheat_." That is the truth.

 

"You can't cheat this game."

 

For a long moment, Proko is silent, his breathing and K's the only sound in the car, in the field of its not-quite-identical twins. Then, clicking his tongue, he admits, "Okay, I'm intrigued."

 

Kavinsky's smirk sends a shiver up his spine. It always does, and K is fully aware of it.

 

Eyes locked with Proko's all the while, K leans over the center console, reaching into the glovebox and pulling a revolver free, setting it across Prokopenko's thighs.

 

Gingerly, Prokopenko picks it up, testing its weight, examining its cold shine. "It's pretty," is his final assessment, and Kavinsky's dark eyes roll behind his shades. "Did you dream it up?"

 

K replies with a question of his own: "Are revolvers my style?"

 

"Not usually." Turning the gun end over end, brow furrowed, Proko asks, "Why do you have this?"

 

"Think I'm gonna trust a dream with a gun?"

 

"It's your father's, then?"

 

Kavinsky doesn't offer any answer, and Proko watches in silence when he takes the gun in hand, pulling a small box of bullets from the confines of the center console. Flipping the cylinder of the gun open, K slides a single bullet in, clicking the chamber back in place and giving it a spin, as he's seen his father do so many times before. His _real_ father, not his dream father. His dream father is more careful. It's a definite improvement over the original.

 

" _Russian Roulette_ ," Kavinsky says in a poor imitation of his father's Bulgarian accent, putting the barrel of the gun to his temple. The gun clicks when he cocks it. Despite Proko's gasp of protest, he pulls the trigger.

 

Nothing.

 

There's that vicious grin, and this time, when Prokopenko shudders, it's distinctly unpleasant. Unperturbed, Kavinsky slides another bullet in, clicks it shut, spins the cylinder. "Wanna play?"

 

Proko's hands shake as he takes the gun, and K raises an eyebrow at him, expectant. The kiss of the barrel at his temple is cold, and he shivers, a mix of fear and adrenaline and his absolute need to please Kavinsky. There's nothing he can do to keep from hesitating when he cocks the gun.

 

Pressing his hand to Prokopenko's thigh, Kavinsky asks, false-innocence in his eyes and his voice, "Don't you wanna make me happy?"

 

 _Asshole_. He knows Proko too well. "Of course I do." There's nothing Proko can do to hide the hesitance in his voice.

 

"What's the worst that could happen, anyway? Even if you lose, I can just dream up a copy of you. I've done it before."

 

Proko pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a remake of an older piece I did, and I much prefer this ending. Kinda ambiguous, yeah? 
> 
> Also, also! Just so you guys know, I just wrapped up my piece for the TRC Big Bang over on Tumblr, and in a little over a week, I'll start posting it here! Think of it: Twenty-four thousand words of pre-canon Proko/K/dream pack backstory! I'm super stoked :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
